


ruined new life

by tatterhood



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterhood/pseuds/tatterhood
Summary: There’s a gravestone in Orchid Hill cemetery with no one buried beneath it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is ridiculously short, but I'm posting it because 1) I'm oddly proud of it and b) Barry Allen and Harrison Wells have a relationship that puts most Tennessee Williams plays to shame.

There's a gravestone in Orchid Hill cemetery with no one buried beneath it; it was placed there sometime in autumn without comment or ceremony. HARRISON WELLS, it reads, then B. OCTOBER 26, 1963 D. MAY 19, 2015. Only a handful of people know that that name, those dates, are at best a half-truth. Only one of those few knows that the stone they're engraved on and the empty plot it marks exist.

Barry couldn’t ever explain it fully to anyone else. The gravestone alone, maybe. _I needed something to hate_ , he could tell them, or _I couldn't believe it was really over and he was finally gone without this_. Something that made what he did a little worrying, but understandable. Most of Barry's life is a half-truth anyway.

The trouble's the regular visits he makes to "Harrison Wells'" grave. The trouble’s the other half of those half-truths.  _I needed something to mourn. I couldn't believe he was really gone._


End file.
